Galleta de la Fortuna
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: Con veintiséis años, Samantha Puckett se describía a si misma como una mujer fuerte y totalmente independiente. Su pasada relación amorosa la atormentaba día a día con malos recuerdos, recordándose que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles. Y entonces… lo conoció a él. Un día, en un restaurante chino, su vida cambió para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho-ho-ho-holaaaaa! ¿quién me odia? (*-*)/. Cuánto tiempo me fui del mundo de FF? 1 mes? Me siento muy mal chicos, he tenido problemas enormes, tengo full exámenes y bajé mis notas de 10's y 9's a 8's y 7's es horrible. Me castigaron 3 semanas, exactamente después de que actualicé hace un mes. Estoy refriada de nuevo y cada ves que toso pareciera que tengo la tisis! No es bonito. Recuerdan que les conte que mi madre me momificaba? buaaaaano ahora ni si quiera si estoy respirando!.**

**Esta historia es adaptada y me encantó! Hace un tiempo tenía una amiga que le encantaba hacer novelas a y me dijo: "Nico, deberías continuarla" y así lo hice. **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, soy mujer muerta y blah blah blah**

Samantha Puckett puso los ojos en blanco y se rió una vez más. A su lado derecho, se encontraba su amigo Gibby quien trataba de tomar los palillos chinos con el dedo índice y corazón. Desde que el camarero les trajo la comida, él ha estado tratando de coger la comida con los palillos, pero siempre se le caía.

- Joder, me rindo.- se quejó Gibby cuando se le cayó la comida por enésima vez. Luego tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer el arroz acompañado con la carne de cerdo taiwanés sin más problemas.- mucho mejor.

- Tomar bien los palillos me tomó meses de práctica.- dijo Carly a su otro lado, quien comía con los palillos con total naturalidad.

- ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí a comer?- preguntó Sam a su amiga.

- Sí. Brad siempre me lleva aquí a comer, vamos todos los fines de semana.- suspiró, enamorada.- realmente espero que algún día él me pida ser su novia.

- El amor es una mierda. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Carly no dijo nada más. Ella sabía que Sam decía eso porque, después de dos años, aún no superaba la traición de su mejor amiga con su novio. A Sam la conoció cuando entró a trabajar como secretaria en la misma empresa en donde trabajaba, y así mismo conoció a Gibby.

A Carly le costaba ver a Sam enamorada. Desde que la vio por primera vez en la empresa, con una postura rígida y arrogante, ella pensó que era una mujer fuerte, mordaz, y firme. Y lo era. Pero cuando Sam le contó sobre su pasado y le dijo que un día antes de casarse, encontró a su novio en la cama con la que creía ser su mejor amiga, entendió desde entonces que detrás de toda esa fachada sólo se escondía una mujer que le temía al amor.

- ¿Pido la cuenta?- preguntó Gibby después de haber acabado de comer.

- Sí. Ya me quiero ir a mi departamento.- dijo Sam.

Gibby levantó el brazo y llamó a un camarero. Le pidió la cuenta y mientras lo esperaban, se pusieron a conversar.

Sam estiró la mano y alcanzó un poco de wantán. Mientras lo comía, cruzó las piernas y el dobladillo de su falda de secretaria se levantó un poco. Un grupo de hombres que estaba en la mesa de al frente les llamó la atención y miraron sin discreción alguna el muslo de la chica. Joder, pero qué buena estaba. Carly siempre le decía a Sam que si dejara esa actitud tan arrogante que tenía, podría tener a los hombres que quisiera bajo sus pies. Y ya los tenía. Más de alguna vez los demás hombres de la empresa han mostrado interés por ella. Pero a Sam no les importaba. Lo había dicho una y otra vez; todos los hombres son iguales. Ellos servían para tener sexo y para romperte el corazón. Nada más.

- Aquí está la cuenta. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena.- dijo el camarero con amabilidad. Después dejó un plato pequeño con unas galletas sobre la mesa y se retiró.

- ¿Qué son?- Sam frunció el ceño.

- ¡Galletas de la fortuna!- exclamó Carly mientras aplaudía, contenta. Después tomó las tres galletas y repartió una por una a Gibby y a Sam.- ábranlas y digan qué les salió.

Gibby fue el primero en romper la galleta y se puso a leer en voz alta.

- "Comprobaras junto con un amigo que tomaron la decisión correcta." Bueno, supongo que tiene algo de razón. La próxima semana iré a una junta de amigos de mi curso, cuando iba a la escuela. Yo y un amigo tuvimos esa idea, pero no sabíamos si iba a funcionar.- se rió y guardó el papelito en su bolsillo.- al parecer sí tomamos la decisión correcta.

- El mío dice: "Una persona muestra mucho interés por ti, pero es muy tímido. Deberás ser el líder y tomar el control de la situación para que su relación funcione." Oh, espero que se refiera a Brad.- Carly suspiró y se llevó el papelito con las manos al corazón.

-Sam, ¿Qué dice el tuyo?- preguntó Gibby mientras comía de su galleta.

- Sí, sólo faltas tú. Ábrelo.- la animó Carly.

- Bueno, bueno.- murmuró y rompió la galleta. Después sacó el papelito que había en su interior y lo leyó en voz alta.- _"__El próximo mes conocerás al amor de tu vida"._ Pero, ¿Qué mierda es esto?

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Carly la codeó, simpática.- tal vez diga la verdad y conozcas algún chico que al fin despierte tu interés.

- Jamás.

Sam no creía en eso. Lo de las galletas de la suerte era un simple juego, que entretenían a la gente para pasar el rato. Era imposible que una frase tan corta en un pedazo de papel te predijera el futuro. Era absurdo.

- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Gibby mientras se levantaba.- podemos venir mañana aquí a comer después del trabajo otra vez.

- Por mí está bien.- dijo Carly.

- Yo paso, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- dijo Sam.

- Oh, ¿Por qué ese humor de perros?- dijo Carly mientras le ponía mala cara.- alégrate. En un mes más, conocerás al amor de tu vida.- se rió.

Sam no contestó. Ella no se enamoraría otra vez. Nunca más.

**HOLI BOLI MONGOLI CAMARON CON COLI 3**

**Dejen un sexy review si les gustó y también si no.**

**Con respecto a LPNDS está terminado pero faltan detalles previos para poder pulirlo; sobre el concurso JOzSeDDiE ganó así que si lees esto dime que número de capítulo quieres :D**

**Ya tengo que dormir.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Chau Chau :D**

**P.D: UN ABRAZOTE PSICOLÓGICO CON OLOR A NUTELLA :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes después.

Sam pisó el acelerador con fuerza al ver que tenía la carretera despejada y agarró con firmeza el volante. El motor de su pequeño escarabajo rugió.

- Vamos, vamos.- murmuró y aceleró hasta lo más que le permitió su auto. Ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Trató de pasar un semáforo en amarillo que había en la siguiente esquina, pero al ver que cambió rápidamente a rojo se vio obligada a frenar de golpe. Los neumáticos rechinaron en el asfalto.- maldición.

Ella miró una vez más la hora. Las ocho con diecisiete minutos de la mañana. Joder, llevaba diecisiete minutos de retraso. Sam nunca llegaba tarde a su trabajo. Pero hoy se había descuidado, y por pura pereza, se levantó más tarde de lo normal y ahora tenía que vérselas con las consecuencias. De seguro su jefe ya debía estar preguntándose dónde diablos se había metido.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, ella pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Pero su escarabajo no le respondió de la misma forma que quería. El auto se detuvo y se apagó. Sam frunció el ceño y giró las llaves en el contacto, pero aún así no arrancó.

- Mierda, mierda.- susurró.- mil veces mierda.

El conductor de atrás bajó la ventanilla de su auto y gritó.

- ¡Mueve tu auto, guapa!

Sam soltó varias palabrotas entre dientes cuando los demás conductores que estaban detrás de ella comenzaron a tocarle la bocina. Trató de encender el auto otra vez, pero al darse cuenta que no respondía, se cabreó aún más.

- ¡A la mierda!- gritó y golpeó el volante.

Al ver que el auto de Sam no avanzaba, los demás conductores empezaron a rodearla para seguir con su camino al trabajo. Excepto el auto que estaba detrás de ella.

Sam abrió la puerta de su escarabajo. Bajó una pierna y luego la otra. Los tacos de sus zapatos de ocho centímetros sonaban con cada paso que daba en el asfalto. Ella volvió a maldecir cuando notó que su auto comenzaba a echar humo por el capó.

- Oye, nena.

Sam se giró y frunció el ceño cuando vio a un hombre, guapo y alto parado frente a ella. Tenía que levantar la vista para lograr verlo a los ojos. Unos ojos muy bonitos de color miel.

Él sonrió y ella pensó que tenía los dientes más perfectos que haya visto jamás.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu auto?

Sam quería decirle que no, que podía manejar esa situación sola. Ella nunca pedía. Pero para su fastidio, esta vez no le quedaba otra opción que pedirle ayuda a un total desconocido.

- Si, por favor.

- Yo te ayudaré. Tú colócate en el volante y yo empujaré el auto para guiarlo a la orilla de la calle.

Él se colocó detrás del escarabajo y Sam abrió la puerta para sentarse en el asiento de piloto. Quitó la palanca de freno y en seguida el auto comenzó a moverse. Sam agarró el volante y se concentró en dirigir el auto hacia la acera. Luego miró por el retrovisor y le echó una rápida mirada al hombre que estaba empujando el auto. Desde allí, tenía una perfecta visión de sus brazos. No había duda que era fuertísimo.

Sam aparcó el auto a la orilla de la acera y luego salió. Se acercó hacia el hombre, quien estaba de pié al lado del escarabajo.

- Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme.- dijo ella.

- De nada.- sonrió.- soy Freddie, por cierto. Freddie Benson.

- Yo me llamo Sam.

Sam estiró el brazo y se dieron un apretón de manos.

- ¿Sam...?- dijo Freddie, queriendo saber su apellido.

- Sólo Sam.


End file.
